Emotionally Unavailable
by Fanfictionlover1212
Summary: After moving to the Alola region, Rebecca can finally pursue her dreams of becoming a Pokémon master. However, everything changes when she meets a mysterious trainer named Gladion. Even though she is warm and friendly towards him, he is stoic and cold towards her. Will he ever change the way he is towards her? Or will he continue to use defence mechanisms to hide his dark past?
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Hi everyone, this is my first Pokémon fanfiction ever so please go easy. No flaming, please! I was inspired to write this after recently finishing the game Pokémon sun as when I played it I took quite a liking to the character Gladion. I don't know there's just something I love about his bad boy attitude, haha don't ask. Anyway, hence there came the inspiration to write this fanfic.**

 **In my story, all of the characters such as Lillie, Hau, Gladion and my OC are aged 16 and above. So please don't be too surprised if there are some mature references in the dialogue between them.**

 **This story is based on either Pokémon Sun and Moon 3DS Game and may contain spoilers.**

 **Disclaimer. I do not own Pokémon or any of their characters and settings, however, I do own my OC.**

* * *

 _~Maybe you're the sun and I'm the moon and we were never meant to collide but, wouldn't it be spectacular if we did.~_

 **Chapter 1 - Welcome to Alola!**

The warm morning sunlight poured in through Rebecca's bedroom window, making her squint due to the brightness. Yawning drowsily she stretched her body outwards and lazily rolled over again. As she did so I heard an annoyed "Meow!" and she quickly retracted my leg back under the covers. "Sorry Meowth," she mumbled reaching apologetically towards the small pokémon sleeping at her feet. In turn, Meowth purred affectionately nuzzled its head against her arm in acceptance of the apology. Rebecca was glad that this was the reaction that she had received, being a bit worried after her mom had told her at times Meowth was not afraid to use its claws.

She then could suddenly feel small footsteps travelling up her torso, making her feel quite ticklish. "Meowth, what are you doing?" Rebecca questioned in between giggles. In a matter of seconds, Meowth was sitting on her pillow. He had his arched back meaning that he wanted her to pet him. She gently ran her fingers through its soft cream fur and watched him purr in approval. Her mother had brought Meowth with them from Kanto to Alola and she even remembered that she told her something about the Pokémon here looking different. What was that word again... oh yeah region variants. She had told Rebecca that here in Alola their Meowth was one of a kind and here there would be no other Meowth like it.

"Oh, you're awake," Rebecca heard her mother's voice. She glanced towards the doorway to see her beaming happily. "Tell me, Rebecca, are you excited to choose your first Pokémon today?"

"I sure am!" she replied returning her mom's enthusiasm as she sat up in her bed. "I can't wait to pick my starter Pokémon so that I can travel through Alola and complete all the island trials. Who knows? I may even become Alola's champion!"

Her mother let out a small giggle. "Oh my, you certainly have the same level of confidence as Delia's boy."

"You mean Ash?" Rebecca questioned in awe, knowing that her mother was talking about one of the most powerful trainer's in Kanto.

"Yes" she nodded, "You were only a small child yourself when he left on his pokémon journey. Anyway, who are you going to pick?" she continued, grinning as if she were more excited than her own daughter." Popplio, Rowlett or Litten?"

"Well, I haven't quite decided that yet..." She answered, blushing as she rubbed the back of her neck. "I still have more time to decided right? It's not like I have to choose right now?"

"Actually..." She began, looking downwards in a guilty manner. "Professor Kukui is already here and he's brought with him the three starter Pokémon."

"What!?" Rebecca exclaimed in shock as she jumped out of bed. "T-tell t-the professor I'll be there in like two minutes!" She continued as racing towards the mirror and began to frantically brush the knots out of her hair.

"No need for that." She heard another voice.

Into her room marched a very casual, laid back Professor. He had jet black hair tied up in a bun and wore an open lab coat without anything underneath, possibly due to the temperature extremely humid in Alola.

 _'Gosh, and I thought I was indecent being in my pajamas!'_

"Hey there, Rebecca! The name's Kukui, " he greeted, smiling widely as he extended his hand outwards to shake hers. "Don't stress about the PJ's, you must be tired after that long trip all the way out here to Alola."

Rebecca nodded in response and mirrored his movements with her opposite hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise!" he replied. "Why don't we head out so that we can pick your partner pokémon?"

"Sounds good!" She said.

Once they had made their way to the living room, there was yet another surprise waiting in store for her. There was a stranger sitting on her couch. He had brown eyes, black hair tied up in a ponytail and was of darker complexion. As soon as they made eye contact, a huge smile spread across his face "Who's that?" Rebecca questioned, raising one eyebrow in confusion.

"I'm Hau." he began, as he stood up and pointed inwards to himself. He then began to look her up and down. "Nice pajamas!" he commented, making Rebecca flush red in embarrassment "I really dig the Jigglypuffs."

"Um thanks," She replied smiling sheepishly.

"Oh, Hau's such a gentleman!" Her mother sighed, clasping her hands together in admiration. "He refused to choose his starter pokémon until you were here, in fact, he even insisted to Kukui for you to choose first."

"Really?" She queried, not sounding as impressed as he would've liked her to be. "But why?"

"Because I'm awesome, duh!" he said, gesturing towards himself and giving a cheesy smile.

Rebecca let out a small laugh upon hearing his answer. "Thanks, Hau, it was really nice of you."

"No worries Bec!"'

"Ahem!" Professor Kukui cleared his throat seeing that they were getting a little sidetracked. "Would you like to meet the pokémon?"

"Yeah!" they both replied in unison.

Professor Kukui then tossed three pokéballs and out emerged the three Alolan pokémon - Popplio, Rowlett and Litten. "Oh, they're all so adorable!" Rebecca gasped. She smiled as she watched Popplio bark happily and clap his fins together, Rowlett singing a beautiful tune and Litten meow softly. Okay, from what her mom had taught her previous she knew Popplio was a water type, Rowlett was a grass type and Litten was a fire type. Regardless of knowing all of this information Rebecca still found it very hard to choose. Casting Professor Kukui an unsure look, she hoped that he would give her some guidance with her choice of first pokémon.

"Get to know the pokémon Rebecca," he advised. Professor Kukui then handed her a small red pokébean. "Why don't you try this?" he suggested.

"Awesome!" Hau cheered. "You're going to feed the pokémon!"

Both Popplio and Rowlett happily rushed towards her and continued to perform a series of tricks in order to show Rebecca which one of the two was more deserving of the pokébean. She tilted my head back in confusion to see that Litten wasn't as excited as the others instead, it stood back and licked its paws. She couldn't deny her interest in the timid little fire type, so she wanted to try something. It wasn't guaranteed to work but it was worth a shot.

Her father had always told her that it wasn't the trainer that chose the pokémon, but the pokémon that chose the trainer. She believed in his advice as he was a great pokémon trainer back in Kanto. He and his Machamp were an unstoppable duo and the bestest of friends, very similar to Ash and his Pikachu and Gary with his Eevee now Umbreon.

Rebecca stepped away from the other two pokémon and held out the pokébean to Litten. She quietly beckoned Litten to come closer to her and she saw it slowly take a few steps, sniffing the air cautiously for any sign of danger. "Come on," she said in a gentle voice again as Litten continued to walk closer and closer. Rebecca rapidly moved her hand closer and it quickly backed up a few steps. "I'm sorry," she murmured.

"It's alright Rebecca," Professor Kukui encouraged. "Take it nice and slow."

This time Rebecca attempted to remain very still and unexpectedly Litten rushed toward her and happily scoffed down the pokébean. Litten then began to rub against her leg and purred happily. "Aw, he likes you!" Professor Kukui observed.

"I choose Litten," she exclaimed, as she happily lifted up the tiny red cat into my arms. Rebecca held Litten close to her chest and stroked its head softly with the palm of her hand. She laughed as out of the corner of her eye she could see that Meowth was getting a little jealous.

"That settles it!" Hau piped in. "Then I choose Rowlett!"

Words couldn't explain how ecstatic Rebecca was at the moment. She had chosen her partner, her first pokémon ever. She hoped that one day Litten would possibly become her best friend in the whole wide world. She wanted them to be like Ash and his Pikachu, Lance and his Dragonite, Mom and her Meowth. "Litten our journey begins." She whispered embracing the little guy lovingly. Rebecca knew that with Litten by her side there wasn't a thing she couldn't do.

* * *

"You disobedient children!" their mother shrieked furiously "Give back Type: Null and Cosmog or you'll be sorry."

Her green eyes shot daggers into Gladion and his younger sister, even though he and Lliy were related by blood they were vastly different. He was stronger than she was and despite seeing her trembling from the corner of his eye, he kept a straight face. Gladion wanted our mother to know that I wasn't afraid of her.

"Your mother's right," Guzma joined in. " Just listen to me. Now, why don't you both be good little kiddies and return those pokémon."

"Why should we listen to you?" Gladion hissed vehemently. "You're not our father!"

"You mouthy little shit!" Guzma yelled, roughly grabbing the adolescent boy by his sweatshirt. Gladion could hear the faint grinding noises of his teeth - smoke practically blowing out of his ears. His grip tightened on his clothing as he attempted to hoist him up higher, forcing Gladion to look him directly in the eyes. To be honest, he didn't care if he did. Gladion would look straight back at him with no fear, no regrets. He knew Guzma wouldn't dare to hurt him, he didn't have the guts.

"Guzma darling, I don't know why you even bother wasting your time on such trivial matters. Let me deal with the children."

"Y-yes L-lusamine," he replied.

Gladion gave a humoured grunt, Guzma was a fool. He would do anything for his mom, he was her bitch. Guzma thought their mother liked him, but they knew that she was just using him. The same way that she uses everyone then discards them when she no longer needs them. Team Skull, Aether foundation: they were all essential parts of her elaborate plan to open up the portal to the Beast world. The very same Beast world that their father had disappeared into many years ago.

"Mother, can't you see that this is all messed up? The Aether foundation doesn't help pokémon, it hurts them. Please mother you've got to stop!" Lillie pleaded. "Please stop before more people and pokémon get hurt!"

"I'll never stop till I get what I want!" Lusamine roared, laughing darkly. "I want to reopen that portal to the beast world and I need Cosmog to do it. You know what? Gladion you keep Type: Null, it was merely a possession to me. However you Lillie, you must return Cosmog to me so that I can complete my plans."

"You'll never take Nebby away from me!" Lillie cried, clutching firmly onto her shaking duffle bag. "Not now, not ever! Nebby and I we will go somewhere, a place where you will never find us."

"Ha, such a foolish girl." their mother scoffed. "You think that you can get away that easily? I have eyes and ears all over Alola, even in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh... you'll never be safe!

"Leave her alone!" Gladion yelled, standing defensively in front of Lillie. "This is sick, it has to stop!"

"And it will all stop." She continued grinning sadistically. "As soon as your sister agrees to give up Cosmog.

"No!" He shot back.

"Fine then, have it your way." She said, sighing heavily. "But if you won't give up Cosmog my dear," she said casting a look a Lillie. "Then we'll have to take it by force."

Her eyes met with Guzma as Gladion could see him reaching for a pokéball in his pocket. He quickly called out Type: Null and within a few seconds instructed him to attack. "Type:Null, use Crush claw!" With that his most loyal friend lunged forward and slashed Guzma's arm, making him scream like a girl. He knew this was their chance, their only chance to escape.

"Come on Lillie," Gladion yelled grabbing her by the arm and dragging her towards the elevator. "We have to run!"

* * *

 ** _I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Thoughts and reviews, please!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author note: So here's chapter two!_**

 ** _I hope that you are all enjoying the story so far. I am aware that what I have written is slightly different to the original Pokémon Sun/Moon storyline and I intended to have it that way. This way I feel that it's more interesting for you guys as readers, instead of me simply mentioning their departure a few years ago._**

 ** _I've also changed the POV to third person, I hope that's alright with all of you._**

 ** _These first few chapters are mainly introductory and I promise the main plot will kick in soon. :)_**

 ** _Again please review! I enjoy hearing everyone's thoughts and opinions._**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - A lucky escape**

Gladion's heart pounded in his chest as he and Lillie sped down the elevator of Aether Paradise. Once they had reached the bottom floor, they raced towards the docks. He bit his lip in vexation, as he saw many goons of Aether Paradise chasing after them. "Peeewww!" Nebby screamed as the bag Lillie held shook violently. The poor thing was distressed with everything was going on, Lillie couldn't help but feel sorry for Cosmog however, her elder brother had a different reaction altogether. He gritted his teeth furiously as he noticed that the rattling bag was slowing them down.

"You really need to get that thing a pokéball," he advised angrily, almost out of breath as they made a sharp turn at a corner.

"But Nebby won't stay inside a pokéball!" Lillie protested, her answer sounding just as breathy as his.

"Then make it stay!" Gladion yelled frustratedly.

All of a sudden, he heard Lillie yelp in pain. He turned around to see that she had tripped over. Without having a second thought he rushed to her aid however, he leaped backward as he saw a dark shadow swooping over him. His eyes shot up to see that it was a Golbat, Plumeria's Golbat to be precise. Gladion had now realized that it wasn't simply Lillie's clumsiness that had caused her to fall, but the fact that she was attacked by the pokémon instead.

"Ha, give it up kid!" She laughed, as the violet pokémon continued to circle around Lillie like a vulture near a carcass.

"Don't count on it!" Gladion challenged, wearing his signature smirk. He then called forth Type: Null to battle the opposing pokémon.

Unbeknownst to him, while his mind was preoccupied in the heat of the battle more and more members from both the Aether foundation and Team skull began to gain on them. Lillie's eyes widened in fear as now she realized that they were surrounded. She called out to her brother trying to warn him however her cries fell upon deaf ears. He was too distracted by Plumeria and the battle.

"Take down!" came Gladion's final command, as Type: Null rammed its body into the weak Goldbat.

Plumeria scowled in defeat as she called back her fainted pokémon. Knowing that he had won, Gladion gave a self-satisfied smirk and cast Lillie a look. To his great confusion, she didn't appear nearly as happy as him about his victory. She knew that he would soon find out why.

"Bewear, Hammer arm!" a female voice instructed, as a dark figure emerged behind Type: Null.

As the words sunk in, Gladion's head flung up and his eyes widened with pure incredulity. He then watched in horror as a large pokémon slammed its fist into Type: Null. His pokémon cried out in pain, as its body was flattened on the floor. Afterward, some irregular twitching could be seen from the injured pokémon. The blonde teen rushed forward and urged a response from his best pal, however, Type:Null just lay there motionless. The harsh assault was soon followed by the clicking of heels. Green eyes met and locked, as Gladion stared back at the person he hated the most.

"I warned you didn't I?" Lusamine scoffed, as her Bewear stepped backward to join her side. "Don't you know what happens when you play with fire? You get burned!"

Gladion's rapidly blinked away the tears from forming in his eyes. He didn't want her to win, she just couldn't. He always promised himself he'd protect Lillie, help her save Cosmog, that he would keep on fighting till the very end, but how could he? His eyes studied the unconscious pokémon that lay before him, he then wrapped his arms around it. He squeezed his eyes shut, refusing to look at his cruel mother. He didn't want her to see him cry.

"I can't believe that you thought you'd get away with this," She taunted. "I mean look at your feeble pokémon, it's just pathetic as you are!"

He continued to inhale and exhale deeply as her words slashed away at him like knives. Inside his head, he couldn't comprehend what was going to happen next. He knew now that he and Lillie would never be able to leave Aether Paradise, Cosmog was going to eventually die and his mother would be successful in opening up the portal to the beast world.

"Game over!" Lusamine stated as she began to laugh manically. At the same time, all of their enemies began to close in on them.

Gladion turned to Lillie and he saw that her face had a faint tint of green. She was completely still, dead silent, much opposite to the bag slung over her shoulder.

"Peewww!, Peeeeeeewww!" Nebby cried, as the bag continued to tremor.

"Shhh!" Lillie hushed, as she tried to muffle the noises that Cosmog continued to make.

"Pewwwww!"

"Nebby please be quiet!" She implored.

"PEEEEEWWWW!" Nebby screeched as it finally freed itself from the restricted bag.

"Nebby please get in the bag." Lillie pleaded as she reached towards the small gaseous pokémon.

"Someone silence that thing!" Lusamine order, feeling quite irritated by the noise emitted by Cosmog.

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light, blinding everyone present. "What's happening?" Gladion yelled, turning to his sister for an answer. "Pewww!" Nebby continued to cry. Both siblings now noticed that Cosmog was responsible for the creation of the blinding light. The light began to get brighter and brighter, now so bright that they could no longer see. Abruptly they heard a whooshing noise and that's when they lost consciousness. Lillie and Gladion blacked out...

* * *

Jade green eyes shot open as Gladion sat up rapidly and greedily gulped for air. Had this all been some bad dream? No, it couldn't have been, everything just felt too real. So it had to be real right. He wearily blinked his eyelids as a small yawn escaped his mouth. He turned around to see Lillie... it seemed as if she was sleeping.

"What the?" he mused out loud. "Where are we?"

Unexpectedly he heard a horn of a boat. His head spun around to see not one boat, but many. All entering and leaving the docks of Hau'oli City.

 _'Hang on... Hau'oli City! How the hell did we get here?'_

"Lillie wake up!" Gladion demanded as he frantically shook his younger sister.

"Mmmh?" She replied absently, blinking drowsily. All of a sudden, tears began to spill down her cheeks. "Oh Gladion," she began. "I was having this terrible dream with mother..."

"That wasn't a dream." he interrupted. "What happened before was _very_ real."

"B-but t-then..."

One tear as soon followed by another as Lillie began to sob. Gladion rolled his eyes, this was typical of Lillie. Whenever she was in trouble, whenever something was in her way she would cry. Like a freaking baby!

"Lillie, stop it!" he demanded, sighing with irritation. Unfortunately, her crying only continued to get louder and louder. Great this was all he needed right now. Her attracting a whole lot of attention to herself.

"Lillie I said shut up!" he hissed.

"Why does it have to be this? Why does mother have to be like this?" Lillie wept.

 _'Because she's a crazy bitch that's why!' he thought to himself._

He didn't know how to respond but, when he saw the tears constantly pouring down hear cheeks he felt something twist on the inside. Gladion shook the feeling away. He had to be tough, it was all he had ever known. That's how he Gladion survived.

"Get yourself together Lillie!" he said, shaking her roughly by the shoulders.

After a final few snivels and sniffs, she had calmed down. He sighed in relief, the last thing they needed was to attract attention to themselves. They did have countless enemies after all.

"All better?" he asked, resting his hand on her comfortingly.

"Yes," she nodded. After pondering for a few seconds, she suddenly paused. "Wait... where's Nebby?"

His eyes shifted from side to side, hoping he could answer her question. Unfortunately, he couldn't... Nebby was nowhere to be found.

"Nebby!" Lillie called out with urgency in her voice.

"Pewwww!" She heard a response.

"Oh, Nebby!" Lillie cried out in relief. "I'm glad you're okay!"

Lillie ran over to her beloved pokémon and embraced it in her arms. She was glad that no harm had come to Nebby and she wanted things to stay that way. However, after letting go, Lillie looked around and furrowed her eyebrow in confusion. "Gladion where are we?" she questioned, unable to recognize her surroundings.

"Hau'oli City."

"But how did we get here?"

"How about you tell me..."

Lillie sat deep in thought for a few seconds, it was only then she had come to a realization. "Oh, I know!" Lillie exclaimed, glancing at Cosmog."You teleported us here right?"

"Pewww, pewww!" Nebby did an air somersault in agreement.

"Nebby I love you!" Lillie said, looking at it adoringly. "You're such a clever pokémon!"

Gladion growled. "Lillie, you shouldn't go on treating Cosmog like a hero. It could have been the end for us back there. We shouldn't be celebrating yet, more importantly, we shouldn't be waiting around like sitting ducks. Especially you Lillie!"

Cosmog frowned in disapproval at Gladion for stealing all its glory. "What you don't like me?" he questioned in a condescending tone. "Don't worry Cosmog, feelings are mutual."

"Gladion!" Lillie yelled, crossing her arms angrily. "Don't be so mean!"

"Lillie we both need to get out of here," Gladion advised, noticing that they were both getting sidetracked." It's just not safe!"

"But where do we go?" She asked, her eyes wide and fearful.

"You were offered a job as professor Kukui's assistant right. Why don't you go and stay will him? You'll be safer with him than you will be with me."

"But what about you Gladion?" Lillie questioned softly. "Where will you go?"

"Somewhere..." Gladion grunted in response.

"Please don't tell me you're going back to Team Skull!" She pleaded, her eyes swimming with concern.

"Hmmph! I'll do what I have to," he replied curtly.

Gladion looked away from Lillie for a few seconds, his eyes scanning the starry night sky. The night was so clear and beautiful with all the stars illuminating the city, sadly with all his problems Gladion found it hard to appreciate the beauty in the world. He knew his mother was messed up, his life was messed up and nothing would change that. He felt as if all the brightness and good in his life was always shrouded in the darkness of his difficult past.

"Lily you've got to promise me something," Gladion began slowly, looking back at her. "Promise me you won't trust anyone."

"But Gladion!" She argued. "Not everyone is bad like mother. Everyone out there won't want to hurt us... hurt Nebby"

"I said no-one!" he repeated raising his voice, causing her to flinch slightly.

Lillie's eyes began to well up with tears again. There was only one thing he had to do, he had to leave. From now on she would have to make it on her own, fend for herself. It was the only way. They were easier targets if they stuck together and from what he had heard Professor Kukui was a kind man with a big heart. Surely he would take care of his sister, keep her safe from all harm and danger.

"Don't do anything stupid." He gave her a final warning. "I'll see you around."

And with that, he disappeared into the distance.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts and reviews, please!_**


End file.
